


Memory Lane

by IMur223



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMur223/pseuds/IMur223
Summary: This is really just a journal-ish thing for me. No names, just my ideas, my thoughts.





	1. Across The Neighbor's Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of when we played dress-up,   
> Running through the neighbor's yard.  
> Shining smile on your face,  
> We were so much smaller then.
> 
> This chapter is about you and me,  
> And everything we were once.

I have a vivid memory of a childhood friend, walking down the steps that led upstairs. The image is seared in my mind like a picture, even though it’s been years. The happy, shining smile on his face as his bare feet took delicate steps down the stairs in that pretty pink dress. I haven’t said more than a hello to him in years, even though he lives just one house away. I feel awful for it, but I’m planning to meet him again soon. He looked so beautiful in that dress that I’m almost sure was lacy and puffed out at the bottom. While looking out the window and across the neighbor’s yard yesterday, I had the vivid memory of being scolded by a few kids that were related to the neighbor because I went through their yard to get to his so we could play together. It’s been years since I did that, but I remember the boys practically towering over me, and feeling ashamed for doing it. I remember a bit of what the parts of his backyard I can’t see from mine look like, and I faintly recall having dinner there under a string of lights.

I think my friend would still get embarrassed if I brought up the dress again, which sucks. I know it’s not common for boys to wear dresses, but he looked so happy, so pretty, like a little ray of sunshine bundled up in that lacy pink dress. I don’t know if he smiles like that anymore, but I hope he does. I hope social norms and stereotypes didn’t dull that smile. I want to go back to then, just playing dress-up with him, neither of us even thinking twice about the dress or how people would think about him wearing it. 

We were so much smaller then.


	2. In The Junkyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the book "Junkyard Wonders", it's better to read it first. It may be more of a children's book, but it holds a powerful message and is written well enough to make me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the book "Junkyard Wonders", it's better to read it first. It may be more of a children's book, but it holds a powerful message and is written well enough to make me cry.

Today in online class, my teacher had us read "Junkyard Wonders". We read it every start of the school year in her class, because the moral of the story is that no matter how different you are, you are valuable and should be treated that way. I think that it is especially helpful to children like me, who have things like ADHD, autism, any sort of thing that makes us non-neurotypical. It tells us that we are valuable, that we can be great, that our differences don't define who we are, just what challenges we face. I know it was written well, because having read it before didn't stop me from crying when Jody died. The Junkyard Wonders was based off a real story, and I am so glad their Wonder flew, so glad that finally, they made it all the way to the moon.


	3. Green Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I want to see him smile again, maybe even wear a dress again. I have a vivid image in my mind of him smiling that same smile from when we were little, wearing a long green dress.

I want to see him smile that same smile from years ago. I want to see him happy again. I think a long green dress would suit him well, a dark green one that would flow all the way down to his feet. I can almost see him in it, looking even better than he did in that pink dress all those years ago. He'd look so beautiful, so majestic in a dress like that. I like how guys look in dresses. I don't see why anyone wouldn't like that, let alone criticize the guys that wear them. I love the idea of, once I'm older, dating a man that isn't afraid to wear a dress. My favorite types are long, flowing dresses. No matter who wears those types of dresses, they always look elegant. I wish people weren't so judgmental about even the clothes other people wear.


End file.
